Days Imaginary
by Yozan
Summary: Hi, this is my first Fanfic so nice a person is already in English .. Do you like it?, If so, I am very happy and would happily let me add the following chapters. :}


I've heard that you want to hear my story. It's sad and funny, and sometimes breathtaking, but it's not that different from other stories like this one. There are so many great stories out there, and you want to know this one. Why?

The story starts like any other. It was a beautiful day, and the sun shone brightly, warming the city. There was a pleasant breeze, gentle and warm. It was the peak of the day, and the streets were packed. Everyone was rushing somewhere. Almost everyone. In the midst of the bustling crowd there was a red-eyed man, who was obviously not in a hurry, if his snail's pace was anything to go by. He just wanted to make the day difficult for everyone else.

"And I will! I see the victim is going somewhere in a hurry. Great! I will destroy his day. Kese Kese Kese..." he thought, before quickening his pace and going on his way, pretending as if he didn't see his victim. And bang! He crashed into the other man.

"I'm sorry. I did not notice you." said the brunette. For a moment, the red-eyed man said nothing, too busy staring at those perfect purple eyes, drowning in the violets. After a moment of silence, he replied, embarrassed.

"That was my fault. I really am sorry."

There is a beat of silence before they both go on their way.  
"Wallet, wallet, make sure you have your wallet. You never know what this type can do." Roderich muttered to himself. "You could immediately tell that it wasn't an accident at all, and the alcohol emanating from that man was absolutely disgusting."

Roderich's house was quite large and very elegantly furnished, and if someone saw it for the first time, their initial impression would be that an important businessman or politician lived in that house, not a pianist. Roderich walked into his living room, which would be rather simple if not for the huge piano in the middle of the room (as if there are small pianos). The brown-haired man sat on the bench and began to play, his slender fingers dancing across the ivory keys. He had played for about two hours, coming to the end of a song, when the phone rang. The pianist stood up, cursing under his breath as he went to pick up the phone.

"Hello, this is Roderich. Who's speaking?"

"Hey, Roderich! This is Elizavet." said the Hungarian girl.

"Hello, Elizavet. It's nice to hear from you."

"Yeah. Look, I have something to ask you."

"What?"

"Can I ask a favor from you?"

"I think so. What is it?"

"There's this device, and it's really expensive here in Poland."

"Uh...well..." said the violet-eyed man.

"Oh, thank you! I'll give the phone to Feliks, he wants to tell you something."

"Like, thanks, old man! I would have totally bought it at home, but it's like, ultra expensive over here. I mean, you know how the prices in euros and the prices in zloty are. But I'll like, totally give you money, and it'll be, like, so much cheaper!" screamed the blonde.

"Well, I guess I'll go buy it after work tomorrow." sighed the pianist.

"Cool. Liza will tell you exactly what you need to get. TTYL"

"Goodbye." Roderich says, before hanging up.

By that time, it was already evening, so Roderich finished playing for the day and went to eat dinner before washing up and going to bed.

The next day after work, he went in search of electronics. Apparently, he was to buy a GPS. Roderich Edelstein, in search of a GPS. He opened the door of the shop, and was instantly hit with the smell of grease. The shop was a mechanical plant, but was also an electronics store. Roderich approached the counter and took the piece of paper that had what the couple needed written on it.

"Hello. Do you carry a GPS with a 3D map of Europe and phrase search function?" Roderich asked, reading off the paper.

"We have it." said the cheerful albino.

"How much does it cost?" Roderich replies, pulling out his wallet.

"Sorry, it's not in stock right now."

"Oh. Well, I'll just go to another store."

"Too bad. We're the only store that sells it."

"Do you know when it will be restocked?"

"Nope! I think that you'll have to come here every day." The German man laughed, and then said. "Hey. Will you go out with me?"

"What?" asked the surprised pianist.

"Do you want to go out with me?" the other man repeated with a more serious expression.

"No."  
"Why nooooooot?"

"First, you don't even know me, and also, I really don't want to be in a relationship right now." Roderich explained.

"I am Gilbert Beilschmidt. And you are?"

"Roderich Edelstein." The two men shook hands.

"The first thing's over with, then."

"You might know my name, but I know that you have a problem with alcohol."

"I do not! I have a problem with spending money on alcohol. And maybe you don't want to go out with me, but you still have to come here every day, and the GPS will not come quickly." replies the man, angrily.  
"Fine. I will see you tomorrow." Roderich said, heading for the door.

"See you tomorrow, baby!" Gilbert exclaimed. Roderich scowled, furrowing his eyebrows as he walked out the door.

Once he gets home, he calls Elizavet.

"Sorry, Elizavet. I can't buy the device for you."

"Why?" she asks.

"It's not about money, it's just that there were...complications."

"Please!"

"No." he firmly refused.

"Remember that you owe me a favor." said the girl, and Roderich could hear her smile. "So could you please get the GPS for me?"

"Yeah, baby." Roderich replies, through clenched teeth, before hanging up. He wanted to slam the receiver down so hard that it would break.

He and Elizavet had been married, but now they were going through a divorce. She had cheated on him, but he didn't really care, so they had decided to get divorced.


End file.
